The Prophecy
by Amy.L.Britten
Summary: A young women is torn from her world and thrust into Middle Earth, fighting to stay alive and being forced to fore fill a prophecy for a world she knows nothing about. Sauron will rise again but will she and a few others she meets along the way be able to stop him again? Or will he spread his darkness over Middle Earth once and for all...


**Disclaimer:** Amelia Avery is an original character. All other's belong to Tolkien.

Hope everyone enjoys this first chapter! Please let me know your thoughts, I'm happy for constructive criticism! No flaming though please.

Happy reading!

* * *

 **Chapter One.**

Well today started like any other day, I got up and showered, pulled my long ginger hair into a tight pony tail to keep it off my face before quickly brushing my teeth. This whole week I've been on the early shifts, my body was beginning to hate me for it, my shoulders and back aching from the previous day. An elderly gentleman took a rather bad fall and was dangling out of a third floor window, when my partner and I arrived in our ambulance he was about to slip further until I dived after him, pinning him there while my colleague called for the fire service for extra assistance. Needless to say we got him to safety and treated him for a stroke, getting him swiftly to the hospital before handing him over to the doctors who could continue his care.

As I stood there, my phone rang pulling me out of the recollection of yesterday's events, my arms glancing at the name before answering. "Hello Jeremy."

"Amelia thank god you answered! My car is absolutely buggered! The bloody gaskets blown and I can't get to work!"

I moved my phone away from my ear, walking to the mirror to check my uniform. "Would you stop fussing! I'll pick you up on the way in, it won't add much time to the journey."

"Oh would you?! You are a star, I owe you one!"

I chuckled and rolled my eyes, "You buy coffee and breakfast for the rest of our shifts this week and you'll be off the hook."

He laughed down the phone "I'll take that deal."

I smiled and hung up, grabbing my car keys and jacket before leaving my flat, walking to my car as I shivered at the cold. "Oh come on!" I wriggled the handle before giving the door a kick, the ice frozen around the edge cracking and allowing me to get behind the wheel.

"I really need to remember to keep the anti freeze _outside_ the car next time." I rubbed my cold hands together, tucking an escaped strand of my hair behind my ear before starting up the engine and setting off on my journey. I needed to go a little more into the country to get to Jeremy's and it's days like this where I hate driving on the tiny lanes as the salting lorries usually avoid the area as they are too wide to fit.

"Nice and slow..." I went down into third as I neared a sharp corner, slowing my speed before a creature of what I could only describe as something from people's nightmares stepped out into the center of the road.

"What the f...!?" Instinctively I turned my wheel, my tires screaming at me as they struggled to find grip of the icy ground. "No no no...!" My car began to roll, my eyes widening in fear as broken glass floated in the air around me, slicing my cheeks and arms as I braced my body for further impacts. It rolled four more times before I came to a solid stop, the bonnet wrapping itself around a large tree.

"Oooooow..." I groaned, my pulse pounding in my head as I let out quick shallow breaths. "Jeremy..." I whispered, pain shooting across my ribs as I reached out my hand for my phone.

"Come on..." I hissed, my hands bloody as it slipped out of my grip and onto the floor. "Damn it!" I screamed, slamming my hand down on the horn in hope that someone passing would hear me. "Anyone! Please help me!" I tried to wriggle myself free but my leg was pinned under the wheel, I don't think anything is majorly damaged, perhaps a few broken ribs, possibly a concussion? A sigh escaped my lips, causing my eyes to close as I wiped the blood that was oozing from my forehead.

"What the hell was that thing..." I turned my gaze back into the road, looking around for the creature I swerved to avoid as my vision began blur. "Stay alert." I cursed, blinking rapidly before trying to reach for my phone again. "Can this day get any worse!?" I screamed, punching the horn again in frustration.

"You should be careful what you wish for my dear."

I froze, my heart pumping as I saw an old bearded man dressed in a long white tunic, his equally white hair blowing in the gentle winter breeze as he gripped what looked like a pretty long walking stick.

"Sir! Please can you call for help? I can't get out..." I pleaded with him as tears rolled down my cheeks. "I'm not sure of the extent of my injuries..."

"Of course my dear, just hold still and I shall help you out."

This strange man didn't move and I'm certain his form changed, not into anything else but whenever a beam of sunlight hit him it was as if he became... _transparent_.

"Thank you, sir!" I smiled at him before I heard my door creak, my eyes widening as I'm face to face with the creature I saw not so long ago. Up close I could smell the rotting scent of flesh that leaked from the gaps within its sharp crooked teeth, its skin itself was grey and its irises were as black as death itself.

"Holy shit..." I whispered before it tore off the door, a scream leaving my lips as I struggled to get away from him. "Get away from me!" The creature ignored my pleas and then proceeded to tear of the steering wheel, releasing my leg so I could clamber over and out the passenger side window.

"What the hell is going on!?" I screamed, as I dropped to the grassy ground. "This isn't real... this is a result of a head injury..." My eyes lifting to see the creature standing in front of me, it's blood stained armor scraping together as it moved to grab my throat, lifting me easily off the ground as if I weighed nothing.

"Come, we must return to our world before the blood moon sets, we still have much work to do." The old man preached, my teal eyes wide as I gasped for much needed breath. What the hell was this guy on? Is this some stupid prank? Because if it is, this isn't funny.

The creature threw me over its back, its arm wrapped firmly around my waist causing me to hiss in pain from my ribs. "Let me go!" I kicked and the old man appeared in front of me, his eyes narrowing as he grabbed my face.

"Stop fighting my dear, you already have a terrible journey ahead."

My head began to pound again and my vision began to fade, the old man began to mutter some words in a language I've never heard before and the world around me began to shift and change.

"S-stop..." I muttered, my head dropping as I felt the cold armor press against the skin of my cheek. I could no longer hear the quietness of the countryside or see the wreck of my dented and crushed car. All I could now hear was the muttering of a crazy man and that the bright morning sun no longer beamed down on us as it was replaced by the shadow of the blood red moon.

I groaned, I knew that I was no longer in my word and I feared for what was going to happen next. But if I was no longer in my world then whose world was I in? Things like this don't happen in reality, in movies yes but off set this is simply impossible.

My thoughts were interrupted as I was dropped onto the cold, damp floor - my eyes fluttering shut as I could no longer remain awake, whatever was happening was going to have to wait as my mind fell deeply into the black abyss of unconsciousness as the name Saruman echoed around me.


End file.
